Tragic Fate
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: The Pinchers have been beaten but Red eyes and Blue Eyes still managed to escape. What happens when Ben and Summer corner the two of them on Mt Sorbet? Will fate decide to play against or with our Ranger? Story requested by SilverOkami471.


A young brunette yawned as they stretched in a dimly lit room. The sun was only just coming through the curtains as it rose up from the horizon. The brunette yawned, by the sound anyone could have told the brunette was a girl.

Throwing the covers over her the girl wobbled to the bathroom, her body still in sleep mode as she yawned. Once she had finished in the bathroom she walked out and over to the opposite bed near her own.

Gripping the dark blue covers she quickly tugged the sheets back. A male brunette groaned as he curled into a ball from the sudden coldness that hit his skin.

"Get your ass up, Ben. We got a job to do," the brunette ordered as she shook her partner slightly. Ben groaned as he stretched on the bed before opening his eyes. He smiled as he looked at his beautiful partner, he was so glad he got to wake up seeing her smiling face every morning.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered as he sat up. Summer blushed slightly. He had been calling her that ever since the two of them started working together. It was flattering, but she couldn't help finding him annoying some times. She knew it was his form of flirting.

"Get up, idiot," she whispered back with a small smile on her face. Ben laughed as he sat up, yawning as he did so.

"I love you too, Summer," Ben replied in a joking manner as he stood up to use the bathroom. Once he exited both Rangers were ready for their daily duties and both were ready to complete any quests from the citizens of Oblivia.

As the two walked to the kitchen they were greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Looks like Leanne's up early," Ben stated as he slung and arm around Summer's shoulder. The girl chuckled as she looked at the brunette. She loved how close the two had gotten since the Pokemon Pincher incident, but she couldn't help feeling butterflies in her stomach whenever he decided to put his arms around her or carry her home or save her from an angered pokemon.

"Good morning, Summer, Ben," Leanne smiled as the two walked into the kitchen. Ben and Summer both grinned as Ben released Summer. The two walked to opposite ends of the kitchen and did their daily house routines.

Summer got the plates for every, while Ben got the juice, knives and forks out. Within minutes Rand and Nema walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Leanne greeted while Ben and Summer smiled. The two set plates at the table for everyone as Ben poured everyone a drink.

The small family of five then sat down and ate their breakfast before Rand cleared his throat. The three teens looked up as Leanne blushed slightly.

"Firstly, I am pleased to announce that Leanne and I are expecting out second child!" Rand smiled as Summer and Nema jumped to their feet. The two girls hugged Leanne and congratulated Rand. While Ben stood up and gave the man a firm handshake before hugging Leanne gently.

"What's the second announcement?" Summer asked, feeling her stomach drop as she expected some bad news to come from the older man.

"Red Eyes and Blue Eyes have been spotted on Sophian Island," he answered with a frown. Ben and Summer suddenly stiffened before balling their fists.

"Shall we go patrol?" Ben asked as he looked at the older man. Rand nodded his head, stating that he would be able to patrol the rest of the Region without their help.

"Right, first priority is bringing Red Eyes and Blue Eyes into custody," Ben stated as he looked at Summer, the brunette nodded her head as the two of them walked out of the small house.

They caught two nearby Staraptor and headed over to the small island where their former enemies had been spotted.

"Ben!" Summer called while they were flying through the clouds. The brunette turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"We may have fought against Red Eyes and Blue Eyes once before but we need to be on our guard. We need to bring them into custody. All we can do is bring them down now," Summer stated as she looked at her partner. Ben nodded his head as the two landed on Sophian island.

"Where to first?" Ben asked as he looked around. Summer and Ben's eyes both landed on Sophian Mountain. The two looked at each other before nodding their heads and rushing over to the mountain.

"Excuse me!" Summer called as a hiker was about to walk into the mountain. Ben quickly rushed over to the man.

"I'm afraid because of certain happenings here on the mountain today we're going to have to close it to the public," Ben stated as the hiker looked at him in confusion.

"This is because of those Pincher Leader sighting things isn't it?" the hiker asked as he looked at the two Rangers.

"Unfortunately yes. We'll alert you right away once the mountain's been reopened," Summer answered as the hiker nodded his head.

"Be careful. The reason I was going up was to make sure the mountain is still stable for the public. Lately we've had reports of avalanches and parts of the mountain crumbling under people's feet," the hiker replied. Ben and Summer looked at each other in shock as they looked at their attire.

"We're not really suited for this right now. We should get what we need and come back," Summer stated, thinking ahead as she took in what the hiker had told them.

"Come with me. I can lend you some things," the hiker stated as he lead them towards his house, not too far from Mt Sorbet itself.

The three entered and quickly Ben and Summer fumbled around in the pile of clothes for the sizes they needed. Keeping their ranger shirts on and only taking a pair of trousers, a jacket and a pair of boots the two turned to the man.

"We're very thankful for this. We'll bring them back once we're finished," Ben stated as the two Rangers stood at the door.

"Think nothing of it. They're yours to keep," the hiker replied as he smiled at the boy. Ben and Summer gave him a thankful look before taking off out of the door.

The two made it to Mt Sorbet once again and this time entered the mountain. As soon as they entered there was a rumbling above them, the two quickly moved out of the way of some falling boulders and took off running.

"From what I could tell the sound above us was caused by a pokemon," Summer stated, Ben nodded in agreement as they made it to the summit of Mt Sorbet. Their eyes widened as they looked at the large pokemon attacking the side of the mountain.

Ben gasped as the ground underneath him began crumbling. The brunette quickly tackled Summer out of the way as the floor crumbled, leaving a large hole where they had been.

"Well, well, look who came," an all too familiar voice growled. Red Eyes stepped out from behind the angered pokemon as he released them. Another laugh came from behind the pokemon as they disappeared.

Ben and Summer stood their ground on the very unstable ground below them. Red Eyes and Blue Eyes smirked at the two of them. Anger flaring in their eyes as they did so. They had a grudge against these two Rangers and by Arceus they would get revenge on the two of them.

"Blue Eyes and Red Eyes of the Pokemon Pinchers you are hear by under arrest by the Ranger Union. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your case when questioned," Ben stated as he glared at the two leaders of the Pinchers.

"Tch, you really think we're gonna come quietly?" Red Eyes asked as he looked at the two Rangers in front of him. Blue Eyes readied her stance as the Rangers became alert quite quickly. The blonde charge at the two and Ben and Summer quickly dodged the attack before steadying themselves.

"We really going through with this?" Ben asked as he looked at Summer, who was stood in front of Red Eyes.

"We don't have a choice," Summer answered as she began to block Red Eyes' attacks. She really didn't want to fight against either of them but she had no choice. Summer blocked and dodged as she swung her own hits. What the brunette didn't realise was how close she was getting to the edge of the mountain.

Ben blocked one of Blue Eyes' attacks as a scream reached his ears. His eyes widened as he spun his head around in time to see the ground crumble underneath his partner.

The boy quickly pushed Blue Eyes away from him as he ran to where Summer was. Red Eyes grabbed him, pulling him back from the ledge as he looked at the brunette that had fallen in shock.

Tears formed in Ben's eyes as he looked at Summer's lifeless body sprawled out on the floor below them. He pushed himself away from Red Eyes and quickly the brunette rushed down the mountain, ignoring the crumbling floors underneath him.

"What-what happened?" Blue Eyes asked as she looked at the blonde man, who stared in shock at the lifeless body below them.

"I- I don't know. I was just fighting and then the ground crumbled and now she's- she's…" Red Eyes couldn't even bring himself to speak the word as he watched Ben shake the brunette below him.

"Summer! Summer! Wake up! Damnit! Wake up!" he yelled as he shook the girl. A groan came from the girl, but she didn't open her eyes. People began surrounding the two of them as people called for different emergency services.

Before long Summer was rushed into hospital with Ben by her side. The brunette was quickly took into emergency operating as Ben sat on a chair in the waiting room. His eyes filled with tears as he shook his head.

"She's fine. She'll be fine. This is Summer we're talking about," the brunette whispered to himself as he tried his hardest to coach himself to be strong.

"Ben!" Leanne's voice reached his ears and in a split second he burst down into tears. Leanne quickly wrapped her arms around the brown haired boy as he cried his heart out. Nema and Rand stood in silence as the two of them looked at the brunette boy.

"Papa, Summer will be okay, right?" Nema asked as she looked at the large man besides her. Rand nodded his head, trying to stay positive. Ben pulled away from Leanne and wiped his eyes dry as he frowned.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Ben whispered as he forced himself to smile slightly. Leanne felt her own tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at the boy in front of her. She could tell he was trying his hardest to stay strong.

An hour passed in silence, no one in the family spoke until a white coated man stood in front of the family. He had a heart stricken look on his face and sorrow in his eyes. Ben knew that look all too well an instantly he shot to his feet.

"Please no," he whispered, it was so low that no one heard him.

"I'm afraid Summer has suffered bleeding to her brain that we were unable to stop. She's on life support right now, but will not be here much longer," the doctor whispered with his head hung low. He had his own tears coming to his eyes. The brunette saved the lives of everyone in Oblivia but he couldn't even save her life in return.

"No," Nema whispered as she held her hands to her mouth, tears falling from her eyes as she did so. Rand instantly took Leanne into his arms as the woman began to cry her eyes out.

"You can go see her now," the doctor whispered as he walked away from the family. Ben instantly ran down the hallways and into the room where Summer was being kept.

His heart stopped and his breath hitched in his throat as he looked at the machines she was hooked up to. His knees began getting weak as he fell to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks as he did so.

"Summer," Leanne whispered as she looked at the girl hooked up to all the machines. Rand pulled Ben to his feet as he sat him on the chair near Summer's bed. For a moment, silence passed between the group as Ben took Summer's hand in his own. He was shocked at the coldness of it as he tried to warm it up.

"Summer, you're an exceptional Ranger. Whether or not you're here your name will be remembered throughout the Oblivia Region for centuries," Rand whispered as he kissed the still girl's forehead.

Leanne began bawling her eyes out as she also kissed the brunette's forehead. Nema ran out of the room, not being able to look at her sister figure in the state. Rand caught the two girls in his arms as he held them tightly.

Ben bit his lip as Summer squeezed his hand slightly. Ben's eyes widened as he looked at the girl. Her eyes opened slightly as she smiled at the brunette besides her.

"Summer," he whispered as he looked at her. Summer smiled happily as she looked at her partner.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, almost too quietly as Ben looked at her in shock.

"What for? I mean it was Red Eyes who made the ground unstable and we got them and you're going to be fine," Ben urged as he looked at the brunette. Summer smiled sadly as tears filled her eyes.

"Ben," Summer sucked in a breath as she tried to hide her tears. "I'm dying," the words struck Ben through the heart as tears fell from his eyes as he tried his hardest to conceal them.

"Please," he whispered in reply. Summer gave him a confused look. "Please don't leave me," he added in a whisper as he looked at his partner. Summer frowned as she looked at the boy.

"Ben-,"

"I love you!" Ben suddenly yelled at his partner. Summer's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the brunette besides her.

"I love you too, Ben. Never forget that," Summer whispered in reply as she closed her eyes. The beeping heart monitor suddenly started to flat line and Ben's eyes widened in shock.

"No! Please, Summer! Please! Come back to me!" he shouted as he squeezed the brunette's hand like it was his only life line. Tears streamed down from Ben's face as he shook his head, slowly accepting that she had left him.

Ben slowly rose to his feet as he placed a kiss on the girl's lips before walking out of the room. Leanne quickly pulled the boy into a hug as he broke down crying in the woman's arms.

"We're so sorry," Leanne whispered as she kissed the boy's forehead over and over again.

The funeral was held a few days later. Ben remained quiet as he listened to the different speeches by people in Oblivia and people in the Ranger union.

"Hey man, we're sorry," Keith whispered as he placed his hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben remained silent as he looked at his feet, trying his hardest not to let his tears fall.

"Summer," Rand's voice reached the brunette's ears, causing him to look up. "While you are gone you will remain in our hearts forever. Your name will be remembered throughout the Oblivia Region for centuries as one of the brave Rangers who saved all of our lives. We hope that wherever you may be now you are no longer in pain. We miss and love you, and we all hope to see you again one day. We're all thankful we met you but we are more thankful that you saved all of our lives. From now on we promise to live for you and to make you proud of us all," Rand's words got quieter and quieter as he held his own tears in. Ben allowed some to roll down his cheeks as he bit his lip, trying his hardest to conceal them as he sniffed and wiped his arms.

"Ben," Kate whispered as she hugged the brunette around the shoulders. Keith copied her actions as the two tried their hardest to comfort him.

Ben's tears carried on flowing as Summer's favourite songs played throughout the hall. Tears sprawled down everyone's faces as the music played throughout the silent room.

As people began paying their respects, Ben, Kate and Keith lingered over Summer's lifeless body longer than everyone else. Keith placed his hand on Ben's shoulder as Kate walked away from the two of them, her tears becoming too much to handle.

"She'll always be with us," Keith whispered as he walked away from the brunette. Ben sighed as he leaned down and kissed Summer's forehead before placing a long blue leather box in the coffin next to her.

He had already bought her birthday present early and since he couldn't give it her he might as well put it in the coffin to be buried with her. With one final looked at Summer, Ben walked out of the building with tears streaming down his face.

He was upset that his best friend and love had gone from his life. But he knew Keith was right in his own way. Even though Summer was gone she would be in everyone's heart, in Ben's heart for the rest of his life and some day he would get to see her again. Whether that day was close or far away that was up to fate to decide.

And when fate did decide, Ben would accept it with open arms.

* * *

 **Oh Arceus! I hate writing stuff like this. I burst into tears more than one. This was requested by** **SilverOkami471, so it's their fault I'm crying. Not gonna lie, I did have fun writing this and I hope it's as good as I think it is. So I'll see you all next time.**

 **Cast: Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
